youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Tai Lung
"I rotted in jail for twenty years, because of your weakness!" :~ Tai Lung confronting Shifu during their fight in the Jade Palace :"He's a panda. You're a panda. What are you going to do big guy, sit on me?" :~ Tai Lung confronting Po for the first time Tai Lung was the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda. He was a snow leopard with supernatural Kung Fu abilities. His signature move was the nerve attack which he could paralyze his enemies with one blow. His story Tai Lung was found as a cub by Master Shifu. Shifu raised him as his own son, having "loved him like no other" and trained him in the arts of Kung Fu. Tai Lung became a formidable fighter and was the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu even that power wasn't enough for him. He wanted the Dragon Scroll which was believed to hold the secret to limitless power which it acts as the source of Tai Lung's growing pride. But Shifu's mentor Grand Master Oogway sensed his overwhelming pride that will result dark pursuits and respectfully refused to let him have it. At that rate, Tai Lung's pride turns into rage, takes it out by laying waste to the Valley of Peace and tried to take the scroll by force where Master Oogway and Master Shifu are waiting for him. Shifu attempts to stop Tai Lung on his rampage, but is unwilling to harm the one who he considers to be a son. Tai Lung didn't hesistate to push Shifu out of the way, crippling him in the process due to the fact that Shifu was unable to stand up for Tai Lung when Oogway denied him the Dragon Scroll. Just before Tai Lung was about to get hold of the Dragon Scroll, he was stopped by Master Oogway, who blocks up his chi, rendering him unconscious. He was locked into a prison with thousands of guards, weapons, two boulders chained to his arms and a jade shell on his back to immobilize him as punishment for his crimes against the Valley. 20 years later, Tai Lung escapes from Chorh-Gom Prison. Meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace, the potential Dragon Warrior (Po) is being trained to fight Tai Lung. But the problem is that while Tai Lung was locked away, he had much time to meditate and became stronger than ever before. He was faster, stronger and now more powerful than his former father and teacher Master Shifu. During the final battle, he and Po came face-to-face and fought over the Dragon Scroll themselves and tried to outdo each other and retrieve the scroll (that was before Tai Lung could kill Shifu with his claws for the scroll when he found out it was gone and Po took it). After the fight, Po managed to defeat (and supposedly kill) Tai Lung by using the Wuxi Finger Hold which causes a huge gold explosion that ends his reign of terror. Category:Characters from Kung Fu Panda Category:Villains Category:Adoptive Sons Category:Sons Category:Sons of Heroes Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Selfish Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoons Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:About Males